


Who You Gonna Call?

by Cinca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinca/pseuds/Cinca
Summary: Nothing much, just the boys on a stakeout. (Or rather my failed attempt at a drabble...) Happy Halloween!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Who You Gonna Call?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the character, just playing around in the sandbox. Also thanks to Dawnebeth and Matsir and the guys at Discord for the quick look-see!

"Starsky, if you say "Who you gonna call?" or sing that stupid song again, I am walking home after this!" Hutch said exasperated. He knew Starsky loved the Ghostbusters movie, but this was ridiculous.

And they just _had_ to have tonight's stakeout by an abandoned, dilapidated house.

In pouring rain.

"If there's something strange in your neighbourhood..."

Starsy was having a field day. "Starsky, quit it! I mean it!"

"I am just trying to make things more interesting."

Silence.

"It's almost Halloween you know."

More silence.

"Did you know it has Celtic origins?"

Again, no response.

"Seriously. What are the chances this house is haunted and we run into the Ghosbusters?"

Hutch shook his head. "Starsky, really..."

Starsky grinned. _Finally a reaction!_ "No really...if we run into some ghosts inside, who you gonna call?"

Hutch groaned. _This is gonna be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first (and failed) attempt at a drabble, let me know if you like it. Cheers! :)


End file.
